


St. Patrick's day

by The_gayest_little_angel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gayest_little_angel/pseuds/The_gayest_little_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic for a bad joke. Very ooc</p>
            </blockquote>





	St. Patrick's day

"OW! What was that for!?" Yugi yelled at his lover who had pinched his butt tightly.

"Happy St. Patrick's day, Yugi!" Yami said with a smirk.

"Why did you pinch me?" He said rubbing his now pink booty.

"You aren't wearing any green, darling." He said matter-of-factly.

"Well, neither are you!'' He said without turning around.

"Oh, yeah?" He said pointing out a green plastic lei around his neck.

"Here! Have some protection!'' He giggled as he slipped an identical lei around Yugi's neck.

"Thanks. Joey is brutal about not wearing green. I can still feel last years bruises!" He remembered, rubbing his arm.

"As much as I want to keep you, you'll be late for school if you stick around for much longer. Breakfast is on the table. Don't be late!" He pushed him out the door with a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, and Yugi?" He called as he was leaving the room. "Thanks for letting me get you lei'd!"


End file.
